Dreaming Little Bird
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Kita /pernah/ percaya bahwa kita mampu melangkah ke mana saja bersama. Semua yang kita lalui akan terbingkai dalam memori abadi. Tetapi, kapan kah burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar mampu mengepakkan sayapnya?


**Dreaming Little Bird**

**Summary:**

Kita /pernah/ percaya bahwa kita mampu melangkah ke mana saja bersama. Semua yang kita lalui akan terbingkai dalam memori abadi. Tetapi, kapan kah burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar mampu mengepakkan sayapnya?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Dreaming Little Bird fic © Asakuro Yuuki

Cover © Illustratornya

**Pairing:**

Gakupo X Luka

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. terinspirasi dari lagu Yume Miru Kotori

3. AU

4. Prolog ini dari sudut pandang Luka.

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Ini adalah sepotong kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Di mana aku dan kau, berlarian di tepi hutan di pinggir desa. Tertawa dan bercanda dengan riang. Menangkapi jangkrik dan kumbang, memetiki bunga, menangkapi ikan di rawa yang ada di hutan. Terkadang aku mempermainkanmu, bila kau terlelap di bawah pohon oak di timur hutan, mengepangi rambutmu menjadi dua bagian layaknya gadis-gadis. Dan saat kau terbangun kau akan menggerutu, mengurai kepang susunanku dan memperlihatkan rambut sedadamu tergerai agak ikal karena kepangannya.

Saat-saat yang manis, sungguh. Bukan berarti aku berkata bahwa waktu-waktu kita sekarang tidak manis, namun rasanya gemas saja mengingatnya. Mengingat seorang laki-laki berbadan mungil dengan surai violetnya yang panjang sedada diikat satu dan gadis berkimono merah dengan rambut sewarna helai sakura berlarian riang sambil bergandeng tangan. Mengendap menuju hutan yang konon tidak boleh dimasuki sembarangan.

Namun bagiku dan kau, hutan itu adalah taman bermain. Tak peduli mengenai legenda tentang seekor burung yang pernah ditangkap seorang kakek tua serakah, yang kemudian dikurung tanpa diberi makan hingga mati kelaparan. Padahal burung itu adalah burung yang menjaga desa ini. Tanpanya, desa ini dilanda banyak kesialan. Gagal panen, kekeringan, bencana alam, semuanya terjadi. Aku ingat sekali saat kau menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku nekad untuk mengintip sang persembahan di tengah hutan.

'Sang Persembahan' adalah seorang perjaka atau perawan yang dipilih melalui sebuah upacara yang diadakan di waktu tertentu. Mereka dipilih untuk dijadikan persembahan kepada burung yang telah dikurung hingga mati berabad lalu, supaya arwah sang burung tetap menjaga desa ini. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi ibuku pernah bercerita bahwa pernah satu kali warga desa tidak menyajikan persembahan, kemudian kekeringan terjadi selama delapan tahun lamanya.

'Sang Persembahan' yang dipilih kemudian akan dirias sebaik-baiknya. Kimono terbaik akan dikenakan dan gincu tercantik akan dipoleskan. Kemudian, 'Sang Persembahan' akan dikurung di sebuah kandang berukuran tiga kali dua meter yang ada di tengah hutan. Sendirian di sana tanpa diberi makan atau pakaian. Hanya sebaskom kecil air yang diberi seminggu sekali. Terserah ia hendak bertahan hidup dengan apa. Memakan daun-daun atau buah kenari jatuh pun tak apa. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memberinya makan. Sampai akhirnya 'Sang Persembahan' akan mati karena tak mampu bertahan hidup. Setelah itulah, upacara pemilihan 'Sang Persembahan' baru akan diadakan lagi.

Saat itu umur kita sepuluh tahun, nekad untuk pergi ke hutan guna mengintip 'Sang Persembahan'. Orang-orang desa mengatakan bahwa 'Sang Persembahan' saat itu dipilih karena memiliki rambut merah dan iris delima yang dianggap mistis. Rasa penasaran membunuh kita, berkeyakinan bahwa kita dapat melangkah ke mana saja berdua, kita memasuki hutan yang rimbun.

Dan di situlah 'Sang Persembahan', kurus kering layaknya tulang dibalut kulit. Aku merinding ketika melihatnya, bersembunyi di balikmu. 'Sang Persembahan' yang berambut keriting dikuncir dua itu menatap kita nanar, seakan benci pada kita yang tak bersalah. Di samping kakinya yang amat kurus ialah baskom kecil yang isinya tinggal sangat sedikit, padahal saat ini baru hari kedua dalam seminggu. Kimono kuningnya kusam berbalut debu. Seram.

Aku merengek minta pulang padamu karena takut. Terutama karena iris merah 'Sang Persembahan' seolah hendak menerkam kita hidup-hidup. dan kita berakhir menangkapi ikan di rawa hutan dengan riang sampai kimono kita terbalut lumpur.

"...Ka,"

"Luka,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, mendapati sosokmu menatapku cemas di sampingku. Kimono kelabumu terjuntai bersama kakimu ke tanah. Surai ungumu yang kini sepinggang kau ikat satu tinggi-tinggi menyerupai samurai. Aku mengulaskan senyum sebagai balasan, meletakkan perlengkapan menyulamku di pangkuan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu cemas. Aku terkekeh geli. Wajah cemasmu selalu menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Mendengar kekehanku, kau langsung tahu apa jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gakupo, hanya teringat saat," aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar. "Saat kita mengintip 'Sang Persembahan' 6 tahun lalu." lanjutku pelan dan terkekeh konyol. Walaupun aku adalah seorang gadis, namun aku tidak anggun seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Terutama karena kau, si surai ungu, adalah temanku bergaul sejak kecil.

"Ah, 'Sang Persembahan' yang kita intip dulu, pagi ini ditemukan tewas di kandang, ya," ujarmu miris. Aku berhenti tertawa mendengarnya. Persembahan kali ini bertahan cukup lama, 7 tahun tepatnya. Sekarang karena ia telah tewas, berarti senja nanti upacara pemilihan 'Sang Persembahan' baru akan digelar. Siapa yang akan menjadi yang terpilih? Semoga bukan adikku, Lui, Luki, atau IA. Semoga bukan mereka, masa depan mereka masih panjang untuk disusuri.

"Nah," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak suka dengan topik mistis seperti ini. "Jadi apa alasanmu kemari, Gakupo? Sampai membawa buah-buahan begitu. Di sini tidak ada yang sakit, tahu."

Aku terkekeh lagi, menatapimu penuh canda. Tapi kau memasang wajah serius, membuatku merasa gagal bercanda seketika.

"Luka," kau menyebut namaku, serius. "Jadi—maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Aku mengerjap tiga kali mendengarnya. Tidak percaya terhadap apa yang kudengar. Tiba-tiba saja kau mengatakannya, tanpa bergugup-gugup atau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Kuingat lagi semua hal yang kita lalui, dan semua membuatku bersemu merah. Ada sejuta kupu-kupu dalam diriku, juga debaman jantung yang membuatku terengah kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Eh—kau sungguh-sungguh, Gakupo?" kutanyakan hal itu padamu, walau jawabannya tercetak jelas di mimikmu.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir pernikahan itu permainan?" ujarmu. Aku mengulaskan senyum, agak malu. Bingung bagaimana aku menjawabnya. Sementara matahari mulai agak condong ke barat.

"A—Aku," kugantungkan kalimat, antara gugup dan ingin membuatmu tegang. "Mau menikah denganmu." Kutundukkan kepala, semakin malu dan berdebar. Kurasakan wajahku panas saat ini. Demi Dewa, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah!

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!" kau tertawa lepas, mengekspresikan legamu. Kau sandarkan tubuh dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi tubuhmu. Menatap pohon-pohon di depan kediamanku. Sesaat suasana hening. Aku masih sibuk dengan debaranku, sementara kau—aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu," tiba-tiba kau berhenti menyandarkan tubuh dan menegakkan badan. "Aku akan kemari lagi bersama orangtuaku, nanti setelah upacara pemilihan 'Sang Persembahan'." jelasmu. Kuanggukkan kepala, tak bisa menahan senyum senang yang kupulas di wajah. Kau berdiri, berpamitan padaku dengan semburat merah di wajah. Aku membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan.

Aku, Megurine Luka, enam belas tahun. Merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia karena dapat menikah dengan orang yang kucintai sejak lama.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Yap, baru prolog. Pendek, ya?

Rencananya mau threeshot atau fourshot. Itu udah termasuk prolog-epilog. Tapi tergantung sikon juga, mungkin bakal cepet update kalo saya dapet banyak libur #modus.

Ya sudahlah, saya nggak mau nyekokin pembaca dengan bacotan. Jadi,

mind to review?


End file.
